User talk:FireSnow16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 14:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please don't start making categoreis when you're new and don't know anything about this wiki's structure. Parrotbeak (talk) 23:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Two weeks time-out for you. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) if you were an ever after high charcter, who would you be ? Madeline Hatter.FireSnow16 15:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Outfits Please don't put outfit sections on the characters' main pages. They are only there for characters who don't have dolls. Once they have merchandise, all of their outfit info is put on the merchandise page. Thanks, Kell (talk) 20:03, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Image theft Image theft is not an acceptable practice. Do not upload or add images that are watermarked. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:19, March 4, 2014 (UTC) C.A. Cupid Hello. I removed the cartoon image of Cupid from her page because for now, it's just adding clutter. Maybe that picture can go somewhere else in the future, once other characters have cartoon model pictures too, and it's not just Cupid. Also, pictures should not be added to a page as a thumbnail (with the little magnifying glass in the corner), so please take care in the future. Thanks, Kell (talk) 21:47, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Categories Part 2 Hello. The Adult images category is for images, not articles. Again, don't add categories if you don't know how they work. This is your second warning about incorrect categories. If you keep making non-constructive edits that go against the wiki's rules, you will be banned. Kell (talk) 00:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Learning editing It's ok to test things out when you're new, but when you keep making the same mistake after being warned, I have to believe you're ignoring the rules. I would start by reading these: *Ever After High Wiki:Enchanted house rules: This includes those category rules. *Ever After High Wiki:Editing policies: This has what you need to know about formatting. If it seems like a lot, just start with small edits (fixing misspelled words or adding the character list or summary for a new webisode). Make sure you check older articles of a similar type to see how they are formatted and make sure your edits match. If you see something specific that you'd like to do to improve the wiki, I'll be happy to help you learn how to do it. Kell (talk) 23:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! FireSnow16 (talk) 03:10, March 22, 2014 (UTC) re: Videos There are already links on episode pages to youtube where the cartoon can be watched, so it's redundant to have them here. The World of Ever After High is just an introductory episode and is good enough for new users who want to find out what it's all about. Kell (talk) 00:06, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Could it be alright to have the music video?FireSnow16 (talk) 20:30, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Images Watermarked images... are those with a watermark on them. Perhaps a little inaccurately, I also use it for images that have any other kind of mark on them that clearly shows the image belongs to someone. Images that are marked may not be uploaded under any circumstances, and images that otherwise aren't yours are better to be not uploaded too unless there is a pressing reason. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) EAH book Today I went to barnes & noble and got The Storybook of Legends. FireSnow16 (talk) 18:26, March 22, 2014 (UTC) New pages Sorry I couldn't help you make the new page. There is a Contribute button at the top of every page that you can click, and then click Add a Page. What was the problem? Kell (talk) 18:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me how to do make a page for webisodes? FireSnow16 (talk) 19:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Image Name I removed your picture from the Apple White page because it was poorly named. Please look at other images and name yours accordingly (Source - descriptive title). Kell (talk) 02:55, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Categories I think splitting the transcript category into chapters could be good, but I don't think categorizing voice actors by gender is helpful. Please ask Parrotbeak before making any categories. Kell (talk) 05:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :No on the voice actors, but yes on the transcripts. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Please change all the new categories to have a lower case "t". "transcripts", not "Transcripts". Parrotbeak (talk) 05:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::OK.FireSnow16 (talk) 09:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I, uh, I am not sure what I've said that you thought you had to undo all your edits. I just told you to get a lowercase "t" in, not that the entire work had to be undone. Did I communicate something wrong? Parrotbeak (talk) 21:06, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh my bad, can you help me?FireSnow16 (talk) 23:01, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I removed the images you added to the Legacy Day page because they were redundant and inappropriate for the layout. In addition, you incorrectly added them as thumbnails. Please don't add pictures until you can do them correctly. Thanks, Kell (talk) 18:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) SH image "Found"? Because if you didn't take the screenshot yourself, you are not allowed to upload it. It's not yours. And a filename like that is unacceptable because it is not specific. So, that image is not an acceptable replacement to the current one. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Im having a hard time doing the screenshot do you think you can help how to do it? FireSnow16 (talk) 14:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I have a page written on it, called Ever After High Wiki:Images. You should read that first. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:48, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :I did what you said Parrotbeak and learned how too screenshot. :FireSnow16 (talk) 19:47, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please please please stop adding categories to pages when you don't know how they work. Transcripts do not need both "Transcripts" and "Chapter 2 transcripts" categories. That is redundant. Kell (talk) 03:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Student What exactly do you wish to be/want me to do when you request to be my student? I mean, if you want me to teach you about wiki coding, I fear I have little time/energy to take that all on me, but I can always answer targeted questions if you have them. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I know, but maybe you can tell when Im ready to be your student.FireSnow16 (talk) 21:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I am terribly sorry, but I still am not sure what you mean with "being my student". Student of what, exactly? Parrotbeak (talk) 06:20, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I want to become like you.FireSnow16 (talk) 18:46, May 5, 2014 (UTC) LD Sparrow Screenshot of his presence at the ceremony, please. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I ment was " I did'nt see his or C.A. Cupid LD outfites".FireSnow16 (talk) 20:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Polls Sorry, but I don't create polls that are "manipulative". IE, there are many more Royals and Rebels than just five to name as favorite, so just giving those five options is not fair. A small alteration that'd make them acceptable is, for instance, "Who is your favorite 2014 Royal" (Choices then being Dexter, Lizzie, Holly, Duchess, and possibly another one), but that would be a poll for November or December. Equally, with the book trilogy yet to come to an end, I don't favor a book-themed poll. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) OK thenFireSnow16 (talk) 14:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for asking. I still am staying here, just too busy doing fanmade characters here. Royal or Rebel? Pages with broken file links You don't actually put pages in that category. Wikia works such that it automatically puts pages in that category if relevant. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) HI! Thought I'd just say thanks for the Eah music video! Goldana (talk) 02:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC)Goldana Lexicon Hey FireSnow. Thanks for updating the lexicon often, but here are some requests for the future: #In parentheses, the source should be listed. The source should either be a webisode name, the title of one of the diaries or books, the website, or some other specific place. #*A character's name is not an appropriate source. #The source that is listed should be from the first time that the phrase was used. If it was used multiple places at about the same time (such as Castleteria...that was everywhere), then we use the phrase "common". #*If you can find the first official use of "hat-tastic," then great, you can update the source and that would be helpful. #Don't add multiple sources. It should just be the first one. #Don't add phrases that are real world phrases. The lexicon is mostly for EAH-specific words that might need explanation. "Wait a tick" is a real world phrase that is almost as common as "Wait a sec." If I can explain anything further, let me know. Otherwise, your cooperation and contributions are appreciated. Thanks, Kell (talk) 02:21, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Edits I understand your desire to help out, but when you make articles under the wrong name or don't even add a standard template to others, it is perhaps better if you refrain from making new articles. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) OK.FireSnow16 (talk) 17:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories Perhaps not add them again. You have no clue what you are doing and I do not appreciate the extra work of making the edits undone. I will consider any future wrong category edits an act of vandalism. Parrotbeak (talk) 04:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Webisode screenshots So, I understand you don't make the screenshots you upload yourself. Kindly stop uploading and adding images then; this wiki won't profit from theft. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) HFJ I hope all you guys enjoy the fireworkes and have the best Fourth of July EVER! Thanks Thanks for your reply...Wanna be friends? Still doll85 (talk) 05:48, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes I do. FireSnow16 (talk) 12:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Page move Thanks for teh notification. I have dealt with the issue. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Gender Do not add a gender category to pes which gender is unconfirmed. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi. I've checked the Royal & Rebel Pedia Wiki and it appears that you've copied and pasted the outfit description I've previously typed out from Lizzie's Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party. Please note that this isn't allowed and goes against the general internet policy as well. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Cast pages Hi. Adding the place of birth next to their birth date is excess information more than necessary. Thank you for your contributions, though. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hi. If you're interested in adding categories, you've added the "characters" category on the pet pages. I have nothing against that, but that isn't needed anyways. I'll keep it there, but next time, please remember to add the categories in order. I will.FireSnow16 (talk) 02:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi FireSnow16, I wanted to ask you if you could visit my wiki. It is called Ashlynn and the rest of Ever After High wiki. Please respond soon! Ashlynn Ella (talk) 12:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC)ashlynn ella Merchandise images Hi, since you're likely to edit the merchandise pages more, might I like to say that a recommendable image size is ".jpg" instead of ".png". Plus, you've named your image wrong. Next time, do you mind switching the "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Tea Party" with the descriptive title of the character around? For example, "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Tea Party - students dance". Also, I do recommend for you to add in official art of the characters if they have it instead. Since the Hat-Tastic dolls have official art, try finding one with a plain background. I also had to delete the image because of possible image theft from the Royal and Rebel Pedia Wiki, the image screenshot Ivypan800 took. The names match, so I have little doubt you took that screenshot. I've also acknowledged that you hadn't a clean record when dealing with images or categories, so please, find your own images instead of stealing them off other wikis. This classifies as image theft and I think Ivy wouldn't like that. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:59, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Labor Day Happy Labor Day to everyone and I'm celeabrate with a indoor picnic. Tell me what are doing to celeabrate.FireSnow16 (talk) 13:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Transcript Hi, please don't delete the "Speaker" section on each transcript or mass edit the articles. If you continue to edit like that, then it's going to have to result to a one-week timeout. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:37, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, on Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date/English transcript Gabby1102 delete "Speaker". Thanks for the report. I'll have a word with Gabby, but please remember to not follow up someone else's edits unless they have the permission of an admin to edit or alter a page like that. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:19, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I will. FireSnow16 (talk) 01:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Articles Please do not mass edit the articles. Replacing the characters' names with "she" and/or "he" would be alright with one or two pages, but it's not like their names already added before were a mistake, so it was quite redundant. Same thing happened with the transcripts. Next time, I highly, highly, highly suggest you always check your contributions and see what went wrong there. If you do see what has been reverted, then please don't edit that section anymore. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:46, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Images & other This is your final warning with images. Not only have you added images wrongly to pages in the past, but just to clarify - the section "Gallery" is only use for the official art of characters, not screenshots. Also, you have plagiarized my ''work from the Royal & Rebel Pedia Wiki, and I've already saved that into my records on Wikia, but you've also named the images under their rules too. Even though we're both Ever After High wikis, we're not affiliated, so that doesn't give you the right to steal images off there either (the Hat-Tastic party image named differently under their standards). Anyways, we have different regulations here. Once more and action will be taken. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:03, October 6, 2014 (UTC) But I didn't uplode any image from Royal & Rebel Pedia Wiki and I also I didn't know they were from other EAH Wiki, I think ParisKitten was the one who uplode them. FireSnow16 (talk) 02:17, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Either way, you've named the images regarding their rules, and it was saved under a "jpg", which meant it was either downloaded or converted. The KB and pixel size appeared to be a match, so that was that. I suppose it was only a coincidence that I recognize my own work from that R&RPWiki, as I used to be an admin and resigned there, then you so happened to copy off my Lizzie Hearts Hat-Tastic Party description, but replaced all the "Lizzie"'s with "she"? I take that as offense and even checked it on a plagiarism meter and it was rather identical. Also, ParisKitten didn't join EAHWiki until yesterday, so I'm guessing you're talking about the Apple White images they uploaded and named wrong. You've added Raven Queen screenshots to Raven's gallery, and they weren't artwork. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I doubt you've fully understood how to edit cartoon sections and links. Kellicopter and Parrotbeak have already explained how the cartoon pages work, and replacing the preferable links with other ones. Not only does this damage the wiki's rules and build, but I don't think redundant edits are tolerable practice either. You have got a time-out for two weeks. Please use this time to go over the rules and regulations. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:01, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Something falling into this section, I'd like to give you a tip before editing any further image galleries in the cartoon section. You didn't do anything ''wrong, per se, however if you check the MHWiki and the characters' cartoon pages, you'd see a little difference in the galleries. Yes, I know this is a new thing, and users are also allowed to upload their own images, but we're not exactly to that point yet because maybe the galleries might be a bit lacking (considering the fact that maybe it's not best to push any of the Chapter 2 images up there as of yet). I see that perhaps you'd be happy to help out around here to help us revamp the cartoon pages a bit? Either way, there are still regulations to follow: remember when uploading images in galleries, the images must be 640 pixels in width and 360 in length. As we've told you before, try to name them as (Webisode name here) - (action/something descriptive), and save the image as a jpg. As well, screencaps (something as an example of what you took) should try to be in chronological order. Try to stick to these two rules for now, thank you. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 15:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Have a happy Thanksgiving to all. Last day before X-mas My dad and I will be going to the King of Prussia Mall for last min. Chirstmas shopping. And have a Happy Holidays to u guys. FireSnow16 (talk) 13:32, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Gallery I've already left a message on your wall about ensuring that you keep the galleries on the cartoon pages neat and tidy, according to plan. But from what I'm seeing, they're falling apart if this continues. Considering what you've done in the past with the previous galleries, as well as image theft as stated by Parrotbeak, I think it would be fitting for a one-week time out to, once again, go through examples of the galleries in the cartoon pages. Perhaps once you return, you'll be able to upload your own images. If it helps, go through my talk page and view what Parrotbeak's instructions were regarding the galleries in the cartoon pages. I understand you're trying to help, but hopefully it'll improve in a week's time. But just as a warning, please don't repeat the action, as in the future if it ever happens again, the block will be much worse. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome 2015! Happy New Year to EVERBODY!!!!!!!!!!!! FireSnow16 (talk) 05:09, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Pages' extent I'd rather you not add to pages like that. Refer to some of the pages, like Cerise Hood and Ashlynn Ella and compare the "portrayers" section. Like, they don't have to be indentical, but they both work. Besides, adding the word "Tuesday" isn't really improving the page very much. Most people in the fandom already know the webisodes air every other Tuesday, so I don't think there's any need for that. But please, cease adding unnecessary text to the page. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:24, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm so Sorry, I did't know that it was bad to do. FireSnow16 (talk) 02:26, January 10, 2015 (UTC) It my Brithday! I'm 17 years old. Cartoon images You seem to lack the knowledge of cartoon images, yet you add them onto the page before making your own, and this isn't the first time you've not followed the guidelines when it came to gallery sections. Might I suggest you not use Facebook images on the cartoon pages? The images you've added to Briar's cartoon page weren't really centric to her appearances in B'sSP. The screenshots were meant to be focusing on the characters trying to wake her up. Please do not continue this manner and refer to the other cartoon pages before adding any images by random. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 23:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok. FireSnow16 (talk) 04:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi!! Hi! Thanks for commenting on my blog post! Have a great day! --CrystalPony7 (talk) 01:50, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Cartoon pages I believe you should know what type of images to add on the cartoon pages by now - you've been on the wiki for quite a long time. If you're going to constantly readd them back (those images are RoyallyRebellious's, and they're incorrrect file types which I let her choose which to keep. However, she's not been responding so I guess this has to result to deletion), then I suggest you not touch the cartoon page images. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) But I didn't know that thoses images were from RoyallyRebellious's, I'm very Mojo and I would'nt blam you if you wanted me leave here and never come back again.FireSnow16 (talk) 01:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) With all due respect, I never said that. Simply notifying you that you should be more careful in distinguishing the types of pictures to add to cartoon pages. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I recommend you not add any Chapter 3 images to any cartoon page gallery yet, since Chapter 3 hasn't finished yet. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ok.FireSnow16 (talk) 00:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Please do not continue adding Facebook images to the cartoon page galleries. Unless they are 640x360 pixels in size and do not have the "Facebook -" image tag in front of it, don't post them on cartoon pages. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk)13:25, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Prom IS HERE! Any tips you guys got? FireSnow16 (talk) 20:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Backgrounders in Date Night Hi. I was just wondering where did you she the backgrounder with a high ponytail in Date Night. Could you tell me what time frame you saw her? I am obsessed with the Backgrounders, so if you could tell me that would be great! :) Thanks. RoyallyRebelious (talk) 17:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Time frame 1:47 on the balcony. FireSnow16 (talk) 20:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, that is a good eye! Now I wonder who the person next to her is! It looks like Humphrey! What do you think? :) Cartoon pages As I've said it once or twice before, I'll say it again. Might I strongly suggest that you not follow other user's patterns in editing. Simply put, don't follow what they're doing unless you're absolutely sure that the edit isn't wrong. The user Ravenqueen25 has added Chapter 3 images to the cartoon pages, and I would like to specifically say that the cartoon pages are not up for Chapter 3 image uploading yet, because this Chapter hasn't even ended yet. Please keep this in mind for next time. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:56, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm a tad bit tired repeating myself to you at this point. Two questions: were you the one that made that image? I ask that because there's a image coincidentally similar to the one that you posted. It's not like this is your first time transferring information EAH Wiki-to-Wiki though, so if that's the case, then it's classified as theft. Of course I won't jump to conclusions unless I have an answer. Although it's properly named, I've told you before that the image must be 640x360 pixels large and that you CANNOT add Chapter 3 images in cartoon pages because it hasn't even finished airing. Please keep this in mind and I do not wish to remind you again next time. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) BTW, the reason why I reverted your edits was either because the images that you added were the characters' backs either cut-out and off-screen, facing the other way and we can't even see their heads, or too small to recognise from a glance. Please remember this in the future when adding to cartoon pages. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 10:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Image theft You have been warned by Parrotbeak that taking images that are online is forbidden around here. I have told you that on cartoon pages the images must be .jpgs, 640x360 pixels wide, and you must screenshot the image. If images are downloaded, they should at the least, credit the owner and you should reference the site where you got the image from. There is one image on a site named edgyauthor.blogspot.com that matches the pixels and is a .png file as well. If this was actually screenshotted by you, there would be a one in a thousand chances that your image would match up with that one. So please, tell me. Although the image is not named wrong, you appear to have downloaded it off the internet and that shows non-commitment to the rules I've specified previously and that wasn't all. Theft is a serious issue and we've put up with it for a long time. Images off the R&RPWiki, plagiarizing my work on the R&RPWiki... Unless you can provide the truth with where you got it, I won't let you off. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale.♥☁ (talk) 01:59, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Cameo characters Based on your latest contributions, might I suggest that adding images to a cartoon page with the character in the background should be kept to a minimum. If a character is barely visible or not fully involved in the scene, please don't try to add the image to the cartoon page. Other than that, please continue helping out. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 11:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm new on here you seem very cool wanna be friends ����